L E L A H
by 0-reiyuu
Summary: Akaashi pun bisa merasa lelah. BokuAka Fanfiction. Shounen-ai, Modified-canon. Happy Reading!


"Berikutnya. Kau sebaiknya ingat ini, Sakusa!" tunjuk Bokuto dari sisi seberang net. Wajah frustasi yang nampak semenit yang lalu kini sudah berubah penuh tantangan. Matanya membara siap menantang _Ace_ Itachiyama—yang lebih sibuk merayakan kemenangan bersama timnya—di panggung berikutnya.

"Bokuto _-san_ , kau gagal melakukan servis tiga kali berturut-turut selama waktu genting. Pastikan kau membereskan hal itu." Akaashi dari belakang tanpa ragu menginterupsi pernyataan perang sang kapten.

"AKAAAASHIII! Belajar baca situasi!" teriak Bokuto. Tubuh kapten Tim Bola Voli Putra Akademi Fukurodani itu tengkurap di lantai kayu Tokyo Gym. Tangannya mengepal erat, ekpresinya meratapi kelakukan sang wakil kapten yang merusak aksi kerennya. "Semua hal juga ada tempat dan waktunya, tahu," protesnya. Akaashi? Dia sudah berjalan menuju loker pemain menyusul pemain dari Fukurodani yang lain. Bokuto ditinggalkan begitu saja dengan tak acuhnya.

Kuroo Tetsurou bersama wakil kaptennya hanya bisa menatap datar dengan _sweatdrop_ di wajah menatap tingkah sahabat baiknya itu. Tak sanggup harus berkata apa.

Di sisi lain, Konoha dan Komi masih berdiri di pintu menuju loker gym. Keduanya sama-sama memperhatikan kelakuan _ace_ dan _setter_ _mereka_ sejak awal. Mereka hanya bisa memasang ekpresi tak jauh beda dengan Kai dan Kuroo. Bahkan saat Akaashi berpapasan dengan mereka dan menggumankan, "Mari segera beres-beres, Konoha _-san_ , Komi _-san_. Aku duluan." Keduanya sama-sama menggangguk.

" _Nee_ , ini perasaanku saja atau Akaashi memang lebih sarkastik dari biasanya?" bisik Komi setelah yakin jarak Akaashi sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

"Aaaa."

* * *

 **.**

 **LELAH**

 **.**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruiichi**

 **.**

 **Bokuto Koutarou x Akaashi Keiji**

 **.**

Akaashi pun bisa merasa lelah.

 **.**

 **Modified Canon, Shounen-ai, OOC, Typo, Misstypo**

 **.**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini kecuali kepuasan diri dan kesenangan semata.**

 **.**

 **(0)**

 **.**

* * *

Suara bola voli memantul, terdengar menggema dari salah satu gedung olahraga Akademi Fukurodani. Suara teriakan penuh semangat mengiringi sepanjang latihan berlangsung. Di balik pintu gedung olahraga yang setengah terbuka, tim bola voli perwakilan kedua kota Tokyo untuk Kejuaraan Musim Semi itu tersebar di penjuru lapangan. Telapak tangan tanpa henti memukul bola berwarna kuning biru itu dari garis luar lapangan. Latihan servis. Menu latihan terakhir mereka untuk hari ini.

Pukul 6.15 peluit milik pelatih Yamiji Takeyuki berbunyi panjang. Tak lama setelah itu seluruh anggota klub voli berkumpul melingkari sang pelatih. Beberapa koreksi dan kata-kata inspiratif dari sang pelatih mengakhiri sesi latihan hari ini. Seperti biasa mereka akan melakukan pendinginan yang dipimpin oleh sang wakil kapten—karena sang kapten lebih tidak berguna saat seperti ini—sebelum akhirnya membubarkan diri untuk bersiap pulang.

Komi baru akan memasukan bola ke-12 yang ia kumpulkan ke dalam keranjang. Suara teriakan frustasi menginterupsinya. Tanpa ia menoleh pun, libero itu tahu milik siapa teriakan itu. Siapa lagi kalau milik _ace_ timnya. Dari tempatnya berdiri ia bisa melihat Bokuto dan Akaashi sedang melakukan latihan _spike_ tambahan seperti biasa. Beberapa menit yang lalu memang begitu. Tapi dari teriakan layaknya tangisan bayi burung hantu dan posisi Bokuto yang duduk berjongkok di bawah net sudah membuatnya paham. Apalagi aura gelap kehitaman yang menguar dari tubuh teman satu angkatannya itu. Bokuto sedang dalam _dejected-mode_ seperti biasa.

"Akaashi berhenti memberiku _tos_ ," ujar Bokuto penuh nada frustasi. "Aku selamanya tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Sakusa," keluhnya berlebihan.

"Bokuto _-san_ , _spike_ -mu baru meleset tiga kali." Komi bisa mendengar Akaashi berguman.

Bokuto tetaplah Bokuto. Tentu saja ia tak mendengarkan ucapan adik kelasnya dan terus saja mengguman kata-kata penurun semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

Komi tersenyum miris. Begitupun Konoha dan Sarukui yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Tak satupun dari ketiganya beranjak berniat menenangkan sang kapten. Pun anggota klub yang lain. Kasus Komi sendiri ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk terlibat acara menyembuhkan _dejected_ - _mode_ Bokuto untuk ketiga kalinya dalam hari ini. Ia rasa _kouhai_ kesayangannya itu sudah cukup mengatasi Bokuto.

Manik _slate-grey_ Akaashi hanya menatap kaptennya datar. Mereka baru latihan _spike_ tidak kurang dari 15 menit. Dan sekarang pemuda satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu sudah duduk meringkuk menghancurkan dirinya. Pemuda bermahkota hitam itu menghela napasnya berat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bokuto _-san_. Ayo kita lanjutkan latihannya," bujuknya. Tak ada jawaban yang Akaashi terima. Dua menit sudah ia menunggu. Akaashi menatap punggung sang kapten sekali lagi. "Kalau memang sudah tak ingin melanjutkan latihan, aku pulang duluan, Bokuto _-san_. Aku masih harus belajar untuk tes besok."

 _ **Tap. Tap. Tap.**_

Langkah kaki Akaashi terdengar menjauhi tengah lapangan .

"Eh?"

Bokuto dan Komi tersentak kaget. Keduanya sama-sama menoleh menatap punggung wakil kapten yang menghilang di balik pintu gudang menuju rak penyimpanan pel.

 **.**

Sarukui yakin Akaashi sedang berusaha menjauhi Bokuto. Ini bukan sekedar spekulasi. Kesimpulan itu ia tarik setelah mengamati tingkah keduanya saat istirahat makan siang.

Kelas Sarukui yang berada di lantai tiga kebetulan dekat tangga. Sebuah keuntungan untuk seisi kelas agar bisa langsung turun ke kantin di saat istirahat makan siang. Sepuluh menit semenjak bel istirahat berbunyi, Sarukui baru beranjak menuju kantin, setengah berharap roti _yakisoba_ masih tersisa ketika ia sampai. Seperti biasa ia akan menuruni tangga yang menuntunnya langsung ke lantai dasar tempat kantin sekolah berada. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat Bokuto berdiri di depan salah satu pintu ruang kelas 2. Kelas 2 – 6, kelas Akaashi rupanya.

"Akaashi! Ayo kita makan siang sama-sama," teriak Bokuto cukup keras. Sekresek berisi roti _yakisoba_ , beberapa _onigiri_ dan sekotak jus sudah tekalung manis di pergelangan tangannya.

Ah, sudah pemandangan biasa. Hampir semua anggota klub voli tahu, Bokuto dan Akaashi memang dekat di luar klub. Hampir setiap hari pemuda dengan senyum mirip bibir kucing itu melihat Bokuto mampir ke kelas Akaashi mengajaknya makan siang. Sarukui bisa menebak semenit kemudian Akaashi pasti akan muncul keluar kelas.

"Bokuto _-san_ , tolong jangan berteriak di depan kelas orang," peringat pemilik _slate-grey_ itu seperti biasa.

Benarkan?

Mengindahkan ucapan yang setiap hari didengarnya, Bokuto tersenyum sumringah. "Ayo makan siang sama-sama. Aku menemukan tempat yang bagus di belakang sekolah untuk makan siang," ajak Bokuto penuh semangat.

Sarukui yakin Akaashi akan menjawab, "Terserah padamu, Boku—"

"Maaf, Bokuto _-san_. Aku tidak bisa."

—Eeeh?

Dahi pemuda dengan nomor punggung #3 itu mengerut dalam. Tidak biasanya Akaashi menolak ajakan Bokuto.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan membantu temanku belajar istirahat makan siang ini." Pemuda _raven_ itu mengindahkan ekspresi kaget sang _senpai_. Matanya tak berniat menatap manik emas milik Bokuto. "Maaf. Permisi," ucapnya sambil berlalu. "Ayo, Kirihara _-kun_."

"Akaashi, kau yakin tidak apa-apa menolak ajakan, Bokuto- _senpai_?" Begitulah kalimat terakhir yang didengar Sarukui dari adik kelas yang dipanggil Kirihara itu ketika ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat pengisi perutnya.

Sakurui tak menaruh curiga atas tindakan Akaashi yang tidak biasa hari ini. Siapapun bisa saja menolak ajakan makan siang bersama karena sesuatu. Itu sudah biasa, pikirnya. Namun, langkah _wing spiker_ resmi Fukurodani itu harus terhenti ketika sekembalinya dari kantin ia justru melihat adik kelasnya duduk sendirian di teras belakang sekolah dengan _bento_ di pangkuan.

"Maaf. Bokuto _-san_ sensei memanggilku."

.

"Aku tidak bisa, Bokuto _-san_. Aku ada konseling setelah ini."

.

"Maaf aku harus mengambil tugas kelas."

.

Dan berbagai variasi berisi penolakan lain yang rajin didengar Sarukui seminggu ini. Sebisa mungkin Akaashi selalu menolak ajakan makan siang Bokuto seminggu ini, meninggalkan Bokuto dengan bibir manyun dan ekspresi kecewa yang ketara. Semakin sering pula ia melihat _kouhai_ -nya itu memilih duduk sendirian saat istirahat makan siang. Kadang ia terlihat di pojok perpustakaan atau halaman belakang sekolah yang jarang dikunjungi warga sekolah. Sarukui pasti buta kalau dia tidak mengira kalau Akaashi memang berusaha menghindari Bokuto di luar waktu latihan. Lihat saja mata kelabunya yang tidak pernah menatap mata Bokuto setiap kali melontarkan kalimat penolakan itu.

 **.**

Loker adalah tempat paling ramai setelah latihan berlangsung. Semua orang tak ingin sedikit pun mengalah. Keinginan untuk segera berganti pakaian, berkemas dan pulang ke rumah menguasai setiap anggota. Rasa lelah menambah keinginan untuk segera mengisi perut dengan makanan hangat atau sekedar bergelung di kasur. Kumpulan pemuda akilbalig yang mengisi ruang loker klub voli masih sempat bergurau ria sambil mengganti kaos olahraga dengan kemeja dan blazer almamater sekolah mereka.

 _ **Krieeet.**_

Pintu salah satu loker ditutup pelan. Pemuda setinggi 182 cm dengan rambut hitam mengalungkan tas ranselnya di salah satu bahu. Kemeja putih terkancing rapi masuk ke dalam celana. Blazer abu-abu membalut tubuh bagian atasnya dengan sempurna. Akaashi berjalan kalem melewati teman-teman satu klub yang masih sibuk berganti baju. Awalnya tidak ada yang memperhatikan sang _setter_ berjalan menuju pintu. Hingga tanpa sengaja Komi berbalik dan menangkap sosok Akaashi pada iris coklatnya. Komi menyikut Konoha yang berdiri di dekatnya. Belum sempat Konoha menyemprot sang libero, ia sudah dipaksa menatap Akaashi yang sudah seperti penampakan aneh.

Bukan Komi atau Konoha yang menegur, tapi Washio.

"Akaashi? Sudah mau pulang."

Akaashi sedikit tersentak beberapa detik, ekspresinya kembali datar dan tenang. " _Hai'_ , Washio _-san_ ," ujarnya datar. Begitu pemuda kelas dua itu mencapai gagang pintu ruangan klub, Akaashi berbalik. "Aku duluan, _senpai_ - _tachi_."

 _ **Blam.**_

Semua anggota tim reguler tim bola voli putra Fukurodani menatap kepergian Akaashi dengan keheranan. Lima pasang manik berbeda warna itu saling pandang. Kemudian mengangguk bersamaan, seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan satu sama lain tanpa berkata apapun.

 **.**

Bokuto membuka pintu ruang klub sedikit ogah-ogahan. Kunci ruang olahraga dimainkan malas-malasan tanpa arti. Rasa lelah memang masih membanjiri. Tapi tak selelah itu juga. Energi yang ia simpan untuk latihan tambahan _spike_ dengan Akaashi masih belum digunakan. Agak aneh rasanya dirinya sudah masuk ruang loker dan bersiap pulang jam segini. Biasanya waktu seperti ini adalah saat di mana tangannya membentur permukaan bola voli dengan keras di udara, memukul benda bulat berwarna kuning biru itu ke lantai lapangan. Senyum penuh kebanggaan akan terukir di wajahnya yang dibanjiri peluh. Dan ketika ia menengok ke kanan _setter_ -nya akan memberi segaris senyum nyaris tipis yang terlalu ketara. Satu-satunya yang terlihat jelas adalah binar dari manik _slate-grey_ -nya yang penuh kebanggaan. Bagi Bokuto itu sudah cukup. Saat-saat itulah yang paling membuatnya senang. Satu dari moment yang hanya ia temukan di ruang olahraga, saat bermain voli, dengan Akaashi.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Akaashi, adik kelasnya hari membatalkan latihan tambahan rutin mereka tiba-tiba. Bokuto memanyunkan bibirnya sebal tak kala mengingat hal itu. Besok ada ujian katanya. Huh?! Bokuto mana percaya. Mau besok ada bencana sekalipun Akaashi tak mungkin menolak latihan bersamanya. Ya, setidaknya begitulah yang dipikirkan Bokuto. Memikirkan soal adik kelasnya itu membuat _mood_ Bokuto jadi turun. Waktunya hari ini bersama adik kelas kesayangannya itu jadi berkurang. Ngomong-ngomong soal Akaashi lagi, pemuda berambut abu-abu putih itu baru ingat kalau Akaashi sering sekali menolak ajakan makan siangnya. Belum lagi saat meeting dengan kapten kemarin dia juga mengabaikannya. Dan jangan ingatkan Bokuto soal Akaashi yang menolak latihan bersamanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Hmmmm...

Belum sempat Bokuto memikirkan alasan sang wakil kapten yang tiba-tiba aneh begitu, Bokuto sudah ditarik paksa masuk ke dalam ruang loker. Pantatnya dipaksa duduk di atas kursi kayu keras. Manik emas itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Gelap. Penerangan ruang ganti baju itu dimatikan. Hanya ada cahaya rembulan yang masuk melalui celah ventilasi. Tak banyak membantu penglihatan Bokuto untuk memahami apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Pemuda itu menenangkan pikirannya. "Ini bukan penculikan. Ini bukan penculikan," bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Siapa pula yang mau menculik bocah 17 tahun yang bahkan tidak bisa diam?

Ketenangan diri Bokuto tak berlangsung lama. Kepanikan mulai merajai pikirannya tatkala ia merasakan cengkraman di bahu dan lengan bisepnya.

" _Na-nani_?" Harus ia akui bibirnya gemetar.

 _ **Klik.**_

"Uwaaaah!" Bokuto berteriak kaget sekencang-kencangnya. Cahaya lampu senter tiba-tiba memasuki indera penglihatannya. Kemudian hilang dimatikan. Samar-samar ia medengar suara geraman dan suara Konoha yang berbicara. "Bokuto, diamlah!"

Eh.

Eeh.

Tunggu.

Konoha?

" _Minna_ , apa-apa ini?" Kepala dengan rambut mirip _Horned-Owl_ itu bergerak-gerak gelisah. Sadar kalau teman-temannya yang melakukan ini padanya. Kalau ada Konoha pasti setidaknya ada anggota tim reguler yang lain.

" _Nani? Nani? Nani_?"

 _ **Klik.**_

Lampu senter itu kembali dinyalakan. Kali ini tak mengarah langsung pada wajah tapi cukup untuk membuatnya melihat samar-samar dalam kegelapan. Komi sedang duduk setengah berjongkok, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan mata Bokuto. Senter diletakkan di bawah dagu. Wajahnya nampak serius dengan tatapan mata penuh menyelidik.

"Bokuto Koutarou," panggilnya penuh penekanan. Bokuto menelan ludah. Ekspresi mukanya _horror_ , terintimidasi wajah penuh curiga pemuda yang biasa ia panggil Komi-yan itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada _setter_ kita yang paling berharga?" tanyanya serius.

Manik emas Bokuto membulat. Otot wajahnya tertarik ke atas. Mulutnya terbuka. Pemuda itu jelas merasa kaget.

"Eh? Eeeh?" Itulah yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut sang _ace_ setelah sembuh dari keterkejutannya. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

"Bohong!" Kali ini Konoha yang mengambil alih pembicaraan. Entah sejak kapan pemuda berambut _silver_ itu sudah berada di samping Komi. "Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu pada Akaashi," tuduhnya tak percaya. Bahu Bokuto diguncang cukup keras. "Mengaku saja!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun," elak Bokuto. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan cekraman Konoha yang lumayan sakit. Untungnya tadi Washio atau mungkin Onaga bersedia melepas cengkraman mereka dari lengannya. Tentu saja tidak ada yang percaya padanya. Ia masih bisa mendengar kata bohong dan aku tidak percaya yang dilontarkan teman-temannya. "Aku serius." Bokuto menggembung pipinya sebal. Bibirnya mengerucut. Segitu tidak percayanya mereka pada kapten sendiri.

Lampu ruang loker dinyalakan. Butuh beberapa menit untuk Bokuto membiasakan dengan cahaya yang masuk ke lensa matanya. Begitu mata emasnya terbuka ia bisa melihat satu persatu wajah anggota setimnya. Maniknya menatap satu persatu dari mereka tepat di mata. Ekspresi wajah mereka sama, masih dengan tatapan curiga.

" _Nani_? Kalian tidak percaya?"

"Tentu saja," jawab kelima anggota reguler tim bola voli itu bersamaan.

"99% yang membuat Akaashi kesal itu pasti perbuatanmu," kata Konoha.

"Hei! Aku tidak seburuk itu."

"Bokuto, jujur saja. Apa yang kau lakukan kali ini?" Konoha menatap intens manik Bokuto dari jarak lumayan dekat. Mengintimidasi.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun," kata Bokuto membela diri, "atau setidaknya itu yang aku pikirkan."

Hah.

Mereka menghela napas berat. Harusnya mereka tahu, mengintrogasi Bokuto itu sama sekali tidak ada artinya. Orang terlalu tak peka dan _self centered_ macam Bokuto mana sadar akan perbuatannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah," kata Bokuto lirih. "Tiba-tiba saja Akaashi menjauhiku. Dia bahkan tidak mau kuajak makan siang bersama," ujarnya. Wajahnya tertekuk sedih.

Komi, Konoha, Sarukui, Onaga dan Washio bertukar pandang. Kalau Bokuto saja tidak sadar mau tidak mau mereka harus turun tangan. Kalau dibiarkan berlama-lama aura selama latihan bisa semakin buruk dan berakhir mengganggu performa tim. Kejuaraan Musim Semi Tingkat Nasional sudah di depan mata.

"Coba kau ingat. Akhir-akhir ini apa yang kau lakukan sampai membuatnya menghindarimu."

Bokuto memasang pose berpikir. Seperti ada _imaginer_ lampu bersinar di atas kepala, Bokuto memukul telapak tangannya dengan tangan terkepal. "Aku lupa mengembali hutang Shirofuku."

 _Sweatdrop_.

" _Baka_. Kalau itu yang kesal harusnya Shirofuku, bukan Akaashi." Konoha rasanya ingin menjitak kaptennya yang satu ini.

" _Mood_ Bokuto _-san_ beberapa kali memburuk akhir-akhir ini." Onaga yang sedari tadi diam kini angkat bicara. Yang bersangkutan hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Beberapa di antara mereka setuju dengan pendapat adik kelas mereka itu.

" _Matte_... _Mood_ swing Bokuto sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari kita kan? Seharusnya itu bukan jadi masalah kan?" tanya Sarukui.

Harus yang lain akui pendapat Sarukui ada benarnya. Apalagi untuk Akaashi yang sudah setiap hari jadi baby sitter-nya. _Mood_ _swing_ dan kelakukan konyol salah satu lima besar _ace_ nasional itu bukan sesuatu yang mengherankan.

Hening.

Semuanya terdiam dalam pikiran masing.

10 menit berlalu.

Bokuto memecah keheningan di antara mereka. " _Masaka_..."

Perhatian kelima pemuda itu beralih menatap pemilik surai abu-abu putih itu. Wajah Bokuto menatap teman-temannya dengan ekspresi ketakutan. "Jangan-jangan Akaashi marah karena kita kalah di final penyisihan Haruko kemarin."

 _ **Plak!**_

Konoha memukul belakang kepala Bokuto cukup keras.

" _Baka_! Akaashi tidak mungkin marah karena itu. Kita semua tahu semua berusaha keras melawan Itachiyama kemarin. Kau harusnya lebih tahu dari siapapun, Kapten."

"Iya juga sih."

Malam semakin larut. Waktu semakin berputar. Pada akhirnya keenam pemuda anggota tim reguler bola voli Fukurodani itu tak menemukan jawaban yang memuaskan atas tingkah _setter_ kesayangan mereka.

 **.**

Bel istirahat berbunyi tepat empat menit yang lalu. Di saat siswa lain masih berjubel di kantin, satu siswa justru sudah duduk manis di atas atap. Sosoknya tersembunyi di balik tembok ruang penyimpanan. Kotak _bento_ diletakkan di atas pangkuan. Sebagian isinya sudah berkurang, berpindah ke dalam perut si empunya. Akaashi memakan _bento_ -nya dalam diam.

Suasana hening ditemani angin sepoi yang menerpa helain hitam berantakannya. Hingar-bingar suara siswa yang sedang beristirahat terdengar samar, membuat Akaashi tertelan pikirannya sendiri. Langkah kaki pelan yang semakin mendekat tak terdeteksi di indera pendengarannya. Kehadiran sosok yang tak diundang itu baru terasa ketika bahunya ditepuk.

Akaashi tersentak, ditolehkan kepalanya ke arah sosok yang tak diundang. Manik _slate-grey_ -nya menangkap sosok tinggi dengan surai _silver_ sudah mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.

"Konoha _-san_."

"Yo, Akaashi," jawab Konoha santai. Tangannya sibuk memasukan sedotan ke dalam kotak jus stroberi yang dibawanya. "Tidak biasanya aku melihatmu duduk sendirian di sini." Satu teguk jus mengalir ke dalam kerongkongannya. Pandangan matanya mengarah mengamati bentuk-bentuk awan putih dengan latar birunya langit. Akaashi yang duduk di sampingnya sepertinya tak berniat menjawab kata-katanya. Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Akaashi masih sibuk memainkan sepotong tomat ceri bekalnya hari ini. Konoha lain lagi, ia sedang mengunyah roti melon dengan tidak niat.

"Kau kenapa?" Konoha memecah keheningan. Akaashi menatap kakak kelasnya bingung. Alisnya mengerut.

"Semuanya mengkhawatirkanmu, tahu," lanjutnya. "Bahkan Bokuto sampai _mood_ -nya semakin suram karena dia pikir kau menjauhinya."

Akaashi terkesiap. Wajahnya menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Konoha _-san_. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir."

Konoha tersenyum sinis. Sudah ia duga. Berbeda dengan kaptennya yang blak-blakan, wakil kaptennya yang satu ini adalah pribadi tertutup. Masalah pribadinya pasti lebih sering dipendam sendiri. Kalau ditanya pasti jawaban tak jauh-jauh dari baik-baik saja.

Bohong.

Konoha tak berkata apapun. Roti melon dihabiskan dalam beberapa gigitan. Isi kotak jus dihabiskan dalam beberapa tegukan. Selanjutnya ia hanya diam. Kesunyian melingkupi kedua pemuda beda umur itu. Konoha pun tak berniat memecahnya seperti sebelumnya. Menghitung bentuk awan yang lewat digerakkan angin adalah pengisi waktunya.

"Menurutmu apa aku aneh?" Kini Akaashi yang duluan membuka suara.

Konoha menatapnya heran. Tak mengerti arah pembicaraan adik kelasnya. Aneh? Kalau Akaashi aneh, Bokuto apa?

"Maksudmu?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu memeluk dan merapatkan lututnya ke dada. Diistirahatkan dagunya di atas lutut. "Apa aku aneh kalau bilang aku merasa lelah, Konoha _-san_?"

Ah! Konoha mengerti.

"Soal Bokuto? Siapapun pasti merasa lelah kalau tiap hari harus berhadapan dengan tingkah konyolnya. Terlebih _mood_ swing-nya yang seperti itu. Kau hebat bisa bertahan setiap hari selama hampir dua tahun ini. Aku yang sudah tiga tahun bersamanya kadang ingin kubunuh."

Segaris senyum tipis tergores di bibir Akaashi ketika mendengar penuturan kakak kelasnya itu.

"Menghadapi _m_ _ood_ Bokuto _-san_ tidak sesulit itu, Konoha _-san_." _Malah setiap hari terasa tidak membosankan._ Tentu saja Akaashi tak mengatakannya dengan lantang.

"Kadang aku merasa lelah. Bukan hanya soal Bokuto _-san_ , tapi yang lain juga."

"Tapi kali ini pasti karena Bokuto," potong Konoha. Akaashi tersenyum maklum. "Ya, soal Bokuto _-san_ ," ujarnya akhirnya menyetujui.

"Bersama Bokuto _-san_. Maksudku menghadapi kelakuannya, _m_ _ood_ -nya, biasanya terasa baik-baik saja. Sejak sering latihan bersama, sejak jadi wakil kapten harusnya sudah menjadi rutinitas. Bagian hidup, kan, Konoha _-san_?"

Salah satu _wing spiker_ Fukurodani itu tak menjawab. Dibiarkan _setter_ -nya menumpahkan apa yang mengganjal pikirannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini jadi terpikirkan. Kenapa semua hal harus mengikutinya? Kalau harus mengikutinya terus-menerus, kapan semuanya akan berjalan lancar? Kenapa aku yang harus memahami dia? Kenapa tidak sebaliknya? Kalau saja Bokuto _-san_ tidak... Kalau saja dia... Mungkin kita ... Kenapa harus aku? "

Akaashi menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. Pikirannya kalut. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan perasaannya dengan benar. Emosi yang biasanya terkendali dengan baik membuncah menyesakkan dada. "Aku tahu ini bukan salah Bokuto _-san_. Dia hanya menjadi dirinya yang biasanya. Apa aku jahat kalau aku berpikiran seperti ini?" gumannya.

Konoha terdiam. Napasnya tercekat. Tak ia sangka adik kelasnya itu punya pikiran seperti. Tapi pemuda itu tahu apa yang Akaashi rasakan. Tahu apa yang Akaashi maksud. Semua orang, dirinya juga kadang merasakannya. Perasaan menyesakkan dan membingungkan yang membuat berbagai hal yang mengitari berubah negatif. Membuat dirinya hanya bisa melihat sisi buruk orang dis sekitarnya. Dan Konoha kadang lupa, Akaashi hanya manusia biasa. Setenang apapun. Sedingin apapun. Sesabar apapun. Karena itu Konoha tak mengatakan apapun. Tidak ada yang perlu ia ucapkan. Akaashi tak membutuhkannya. Cukup beberapa tepukan di kepala dan satu ucapan, " _Otsukare_."

Mereka terdiam. Sekali lagi hanya ada hening yang menemani. Konoha melirik mesin penunjuk waktu yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Lima menit lagi sebelum bel berbunyi. Pelajarannya setelah ia harus pindah kelas. Konoha berdiri, ditepuk-tepuknya beberapa bagian celananya mengusir debu yang menempel.

"Akaashi, aku duluan. Sebaiknya kau juga cepat kembali ke kelas," katanya.

Akaashi mendongak menatap punggung kakak kelasnya itu mulai menjauh. "Konoha _-san_ ," panggilnya, menghentikan langkah Konoha sejenak, "terima kasih."

"Aa. Pastikan kau bicara pada Bokuto dengan benar. Orang itu tidak terlalu pintar untuk mengerti yang beginian." Konoha melambaikan tangannya tanpa menatap Akaashi yang masih duduk di belakangnya. Kemudian punggungnya semakin menjauh dan akhirnya berlalu di balik pintu besi tua.

Kesendirian kembali melingkupi Akaashi. Tapi dengan warna yang berbeda. Setidaknya perasaannya lebih ringan sekarang. Senyum tipis di garis bibirnya tidak bisa berbohong kalau dirinya menanti jam pulang sekolah yang akan mengantarkannya ke dua jam latihan klub voli. Akaashi baru saja selesai membereskan kotak makan siangnya, ketika pintu atap dibuka dengan tidak manusiawinya.

 _ **Brak!**_

"Konoha! Ada apa sampai kau memanggilku ke atap? Kau tidak tahu—Akaashi?" Rancauan pemuda pemilik manik emas itu terputus. Yang dia dapati di hadapannya bukanlah teman seangkatan beda kelas tapi adik kelas yang tidak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir menjauhinya. Menatap manik _slate-grey_ favoritnya terlalu lama membuatnya lupa bernapas. "Akaashi?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Bokuto _-san_? Kenapa kau di si—" Tanpa melanjutkan kalimatnya sendiri, Akaashi sadar, "Dasar Konoha _-san_ ," gerutunya pelan.

"Kau tahu di mana Konoha?" tanya Bokuto.

"Konoha _-san_ kelihatannya sudah kembali ke kelasnya," jawab Akaashi. Setidaknya itu yang Konoha katakan padanya.

"Jadi dia menipuku? Awas saja nanti Rubah Sialan itu."

Suasana tiba-tiba berubah canggung di antara mereka. Bokuto menggaruk belakang kepalanya sedangkan Akaashi malah sibuk memainkan kain penutup bekalnya.

"Akaashi."

—"Bokuto _-san_."

Keduanya saling memanggil bersamaan. Bokuto dan Akaashi sama-sama membuat muka tak berani menatap satu sama lain.

" _Nee_ , Akaashi," panggil pemuda representasi burung hantu itu sekali lagi.

"Hai, Bokuto _-san_."

"Aku tahu kau marah padaku."

"Aku tidak marah padamu, Bokuto _-san_." Tentu saja interupsi itu diabaikan begitu saja.

"Aku tahu kadang sikapku ini membuat orang lain kesal. Setidaknya itu yang Komi katakan. Aku juga tahu kalau aku sering membuatmu marah. Komi dan yang lainnya juga bilang seperti itu. Tapi walaupun aku berpikir keras aku tidak tahu apa kulakukan sampai membuatmu marah. Apa aku memang melakukannya tapi aku lupa," rancau Bokuto tak jelas. "Tapi, tetap saja. Maafkan aku, Akaashi," kata Bokuto setengah berteriak. Bokuto bahkan membungkukkan badannya di depan adik kelasnya.

Cukup lama Bokuto membungkuk. Matanya terpejam erat. Ia tak berani mengangkat kepalanya sebelum mendengar jawaban Akaashi. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak dimaafkan? Bagaimana kalau Akaashi mengabaikannya.? Bokuto tidak bisa hidup seperti ini. Diabaikan seminggu saja dia sudah kalang kabut.

"Bokuto _-san_." Akaashi menatap datar kakak kelasnya itu. Dia yakin dirinya tak mendengar kalau dipanggil. "Bokuto _-san_ ," panggilnya lagi. Kali ini dengan sedikit menepuk bahu sang _ace_. Setelah yakin perhatian Bokuto fokus padanya pemuda _raven_ itu berkata, "Aku minta maaf, Bokuto _-san_."

"Eeeeh?" Bokuto melebarkan matanya. Terkejut. "Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

"Aku tidak marah padamu, Bokuto _-san_."

Senyum sumringah terkembang kembali di wajah tampan sang _ace_. "Benarkah?"

"Iya. Maaf sudah mengabaikanmu. Aku rasa akhir-akhir ini aku hanya terlalu banyak pikiran," tuturnya.

"Yakin?" tanya Bokuto tak percaya. Tapi setelah melihat sang _setter_ mengangguk sudah cukup menggugurkan perasaan curiganya. "Ya, sudah. Lain kali kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa bicara padaku, tahu. Aku tidak tahu akan banyak membantu atau tidak, tapi kau bisa bicara padaku," katanya penuh percaya diri.

"Hai. Hai. Lain kali aku tidak akan bilang padamu, Bokuto _-san_. Kau hanya akan merunyamkan masalah," canda Akaashi.

"Akaaaashii! Begini-begini aku cukup bisa diandalkan, tahu. Percayalah sedikit pada kaptenmu ini." Kedua pipi milik Bokuto menggembung bersamaan. Bibirnya mengerucut tajam. Wajahnya sekarang sudah seperti bayi burung dengan bulu-bulu halus yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hahaha..." Akaashi terkikik geli. Pikiran dan perasaan negatifnya pada sang kakak kelas lebih dari seminggu ini seperti tersapu arus air begitu saja. Konyol sekali rasanya. Ia bahkan lupa, apa yang membuatnya menghindari sang kapten. _Well_ , Bokuto adalah Bokuto.

"Akaashi, jangan tertawa!"

Suara protes Bokuto hanya dijadikan angin lalu. Akaashi melangkah ringan menuju pintu atap. Bokuto menyusul tak jauh di belakangnya. Sayup-sayup terdengar ocehan tak jelas Bokuto yang entah kenapa terasa dirindukannya.

"Karena kau sudah membuatku dan yang lain khawatir, kau harus mentraktirku lima _yakisoba_ sekarang."

"Jam istirahat sudah hampir habis, Bokuto _-san_."

"Oh iya. Kalau begitu sepulang latihan."

"Aku tidak pernah menyetujui aturan itu, Bokuto _-san_."

"Akaashi!"

 **.**

Akaashi hanyalah manusia yang kadang juga bisa merasa lelah dengan orang sekitarnya. Ia juga bisa merasa lelah setiap kali harus mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi dengan sempurna. Ia hanya manusia biasa yang juga bisa merasa kesal ketika sesuatu terjadi di luar prediksi dan. Akaashi juga hanya manusia biasa yang kadang lupa bahwa yang membuatnya lelah itu adalah sesuatu yang sebenarnya sangat berharga, bagian hidupnya, warnanya dan Bokuto Koutarou-nya.

* * *

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Author note, author corner:**_

Apa ini? Entahlah. Story kedua untuk pairing BokuAka tercinta. terinspirasi dari chapter 206 Haikyuu. Sedikit spoiler bagi yang belum baca. Story yang awalnya direncanakan hanya selesai dalam 1k words dan beranak pinak jadi 4k. Dan ya tuhan itu endingnya gaje banget. Maafkan aku minna _-san_.

Terima kasih sudah berkenan mampir. Mohon maaf atas kesalahan dalam fanfic ini. Akhir kata,

 **.**

 _ **Mind to review?**_

 **.**


End file.
